A fluid valve of the type mentioned hereinabove is disclosed in DE 44 10 153 C1. In this prior art fluid valve, a piezoelectric bending transducer is compressed exclusively at one end in a valve housing, while the free end of the bending transducer carries a valve closure member cooperating with a valve seat arranged in the flow path. To increase the adjusting force of the bending transducer, an additional bearing point is provided in the valve housing spaced from the point of compression. The adjusting force necessary for high hydraulic pressures cannot be achieved by the chosen mounting support of the bending transducer. Further, the design chosen for the bending transducer does not ensure that the valve closure member is sealed at the valve seat with sufficient accuracy when exposed to different operating temperatures.
An object of the invention is to improve upon a fluid valve of the type mentioned hereinabove in such a fashion that a simple piezoelectric valve is achieved having overcome the mentioned shortcomings.